


A Memory of Perdition

by FandomVulture333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Healing, Cutting, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depression, F/M, Fights, Heartbreak, Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Profound Bond, Raised You From Perdition, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Sex in the Impala, Suicidal Dean, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Dean wakes up in a cold sweat over this dream he keeps having. While on a job with Sam they encounter a waitress possessed by a demon that claims to know why he keeps having these dreams and what they are. After agreeing to gank her after hours, Dean notices a man who appears to be wearing what looks like his brown leather jacket. He lost it around the same time that Castiel went missing. Could this be Castiel? And what did the demon mean by knowing what his dream is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man in the Diner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fan fiction I've ever written. I finally got out of my comfort zone after reading much of the works on this site. Enjoy and leave a kudos if you love it

“Uh... uhga... uhhhhh... huh?”

“Its ok, we will meet again soon.”

“Wha? AHHHHHHHHH!”

 

Dean woke up in a cold sweat and gasping for air over the same dream he had been having for several years on and off. Feeling drowsy he rolled off of the motel bed and fell face first on the floor with a smack.

“Oh God that hurt!” he whispered with a scrunched up face. 

He slowly crawled to the bathroom and stood up extremely slow as he heard every joint in his body crack loud. When he was fully upright with his hands grabbing the sink, Dean turned on the cold water and let the tap run for a few seconds before he cupped the icy water into his hands and pressing his face into it, shocking his groggy self into awake and alert.

When he had pressed enough water into his sweaty face, Dean turned the water off and looked up at the mirror and saw himself and stared. He would do this when he really needed a clear thought process. The dream he had been having wasn’t cut clear and vivid. This one had been filled with a haze and distortion of light. But it had been happening for quite sometime now, it must be important enough to be seared into his memory and be visited every so often without warning.

Dean decided that now at, he looked at his watch, 4:25 in the morning wasn’t the time to think but to sleep. He grabbed a towel and patted his face down and then drudged back to his bed and slowly went back to sleep.

 

Durh durh durh, durh durh _denurh_ , durh durh dern _denurhnurh..._

Dean awoke to the Smoke on the Water alarm set on his phone immediately and upright  just like Sam did to Asia’s Heat of the Moment that one Tuesday back. He grabbed it and turned the alarm off. He looked over to the bed next to him and saw that Sam was missing. Probably went out for a jog he thought to himself. As Dean started to tie his shoes on he then felt the gnaw of hunger in his stomach. He left a note saying he would be at the local Double T Diner on Angel Rd.

He locked the motel room and walked to his beloved Impala patting her hood before getting in and starting her up. Dean drove for about a mile and a half before he saw the sign for the diner. He found a spot and pulled into it, turned off the Impala, got out of the car and walked into the joint and sat himself in a booth.

He looked around and paid close attention to the dessert counter which was stocked with so many flavors of pie that Dean’s mouth was leaking with saliva. The waitress walked up to him and he was spooked by her presence and had to clean himself up. She gave a smirk and chuckled,

“You are not the first one that I served who i’ve caught off guard staring at the dessert case.”

“Well that makes me feel better.” Dean smiled

What can I get you this morning dear?”

“Do you have a pig n’ a poke special?”

“No, but the dish its self comes with one pig, scrambled eggs, home fries, and toast. Its $10.95.” replied the waitress.

“I’ll take it with a coffee and bacon instead of toast please?”

“Alright, it will be out in a jiffy.”

“Thanks sweetheart.”

The waitress walked away and Dean was left alone with his thoughts. He still couldn’t shake off the dream. He was determined to find out what it was. He ran his fingers through his hair massaging his temples. Then he looked around and saw in the left corner there was an elderly couple and two teenagers in different booths. On the right he saw a man in a suit at the counter and man in a brown leather jacket sitting by himself at a table. 

When his food was brought to the table, Dean’s eyes widened as the smell overwhelmed him with deliciousness. Right as he was about to dig in Sam walked in through the door and found Dean. The waitress saw Sam and moved out of the way for him.

“I’ll have a short stack with scrambled eggs and a fruit cup please.”

“Alright then.”

Sam was trying to catch his breath and checking his pulse. He was still a little wet from running from the motel to the diner after a shower. When he had caught his breath, Sam looked at his brother who was looking at the right of the diner at the table with the man who was wearing the leather jacket with a confused look on his face. Dean couldn’t put his finger on it but that jacket looked so familiar.

“Dude, why do you keep staring at that guy?” asked Sam.

“That jacket looks like mine from a while back thats why!” Dean hastily said before shoveling a fork of home fries in his mouth.

“Well then confront him why don’t you?” sarcastically Sam said.

The waitress came over and handed Sam his dish,

“Thanks.”

She started to walk away but then turned around and looked at Dean and said,

“He’s been waiting for you,”

Dean looked up at her and saw her pointing at the man in the leather jacket.

“Who is he?”

“An old enemy of mine” she smiled and let her eyes go black. Sam and Dean jumped and started to reach for the salt but halted when she put her finger on her lips.

“Don’t worry there is nothing evil here, just wanted to stop and say hi to you two boys. I’m leaving after I tell you this,”

She looked at Dean and came close to his ear and whispered in his ear,

“The dream you’ve been having involves me, you, and him.”

She licked it, giggled and strutted away. After a while Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded that they will exorcise her after closing. They went back to eating and when they were finished, as they left money on the table Dean decided that that night they would split up for their mission of the day.

“Sam I want you to gank her while I follow him. Then we can get back to our job. Clear?” he said while looked at Sam. Sam nodded yes for the plan and they got in the car and drove off.

 

Night fell swiftly over the town that day and as 8 o’clock came around the brothers left the motel and drove back to the diner. They parked on the opposite side of the road and turned the car off. As they waited for the diner to close, Dean was starting to get on edge. He still saw the man in the leather jacket at the counter of the diner sipping on a coffee and kept wanting to get up and approach him and ask where he got it from. When the open sign turned off at 9, Dean nudged Sam who had been zoning out from a lack of coffee in his system. 

A few minutes later they saw the man in the jacket walk out as well with the demon possessed waitress. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. Then they got out and shut the doors to the impala. Sam already had a bottle of holy water and the demon knife in his coat while Dean had his pistol and a silver knife. The man in the jacket went south while the waitress went north. The brothers split and started following their targets. Dean saw that the man turned right at the street corner and into a run down part of town. He followed and then lost sight of him.

“Son of a bitch!” he muttered.

He looked around for a bit and then felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him into the dark alleyway. He tried to fight back but was falling too fast on the ground to do anything. Then he saw a figure in the dark in front of him. It was the man wearing the jacket.

“I was wondering when you would find me, I need to return this to you” the figure spoke.

Dean paused a few seconds before he recognized the voice.

“Is... Is that you Cas?” he asked.

The figure put his hand out, which Dean grabbed, and pulled him up. In the light he saw the familiar face of Castiel in Dean’s leather jacket instead of his trench coat. They both smiled and gave each other a strong hug.

“I want to know where the hell you’ve been but here isn't a good place. Can you zap us to the motel?” asked Dean.

Castiel picked two fingers and tapped Dean on the forehead and then in a flash they arrived inside their motel room. Dean’s eyes had to readjust to the darkness of the room after being surrounded by the flash of light from the teleportation. He looked around and saw that Sam hadn’t come back yet. Probably was still exorcising the demon waitress.

He took off his leather jacket from Cas and put it on the chair nearby. He saw the angel that he had been searching for for months now. He had scruff on him and looked like he hadn't had a decent shower and haircut in a while. Dean put his hand on Cas’s shoulder and said,

“You need to freshen up. Take a quick shower and shave, it’ll do you some good.”

Cas looked at him with tired eyes and slowly blank a little at Dean before walking towards the bathroom. While Cas cleaned up, Dean went to pick up his jacket and hugged it close to his body inhaling Castiel’s scent. Dean shuddered when he could taste the smell of ashes on his tongue. This angel must have had a walk in the fiery pits of hell to taste that smell. His jacket had a few burn marks on it he noticed.

Cas was taking his time to clean up and Dean hoped for a few minutes of shut eye while he waited. He fell quick into sleep and then it all began again.


	2. Reliving the 40 Years of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean relives the 40 years of hell he went through, through his reoccurring dream.

Dean was cuffed in chains around his wrists and ankles. They would every now and then sear red hot into them. He would howl in pain at the glow from the cuffs. Then they would heal and the process would begin again in a few hours. After the cuffs a demon would come from behind him with a whip that had blades in the tips and slice his back up. But once again when the torture was over his skin would heal up again. The routine changed a little every now and then but every day it was 3 burns from the chains and 2 whippings.

After what felt like 30 years came along Alistair and his deal for Dean’s freedom from torture if he did the torture to others whom had been claimed by hell. Dean refused the deal but once a demon named Korrina came around him and taunted him with glorious gifts from the freedom deal of Alistair. She promised titles, sex, his own personal collection of torture devices. Everyday for a year she did it. It took all of Dean’s might to say yes. He was defeat and broken. His body gave in and he sank like a tree to the floor of the cell that he had been tied up in when his chains were freed. Korrina told her boss, who was Alistair, to leave him for a month so he could gain his strength back for the new job he had for eternity of hell. 

When his free time was up, Dean began lashing out at every new victim he had been handed to everyday. Soon they started to see Dean’s potential as a regular for his choice of victims. Dean chose a few men who had been criminals in their life up top. Then he chose a victim that he knew wouldn’t forget him. Bela Talbot.

He gave her extra attention for all of her deeds that she had to him and his brother upstairs. It was the first day of torture for her by him and he came at her with a cruel smile and a glare in his eyes.

“Ole Bela down here with me?” he said as he grabbed her face and pulled it close to him. 

She shut her eyes and tried to bite his hand but instead he threw her head back and slapped her face.

“Please stop! I know I’m here forever but please let the past go!” she begged and waterfalls began to form on her face. Her face was bloody and scratched up and blood started to leak from where tears would have been.

“Oh Bela, Bela, Bela, Bela. If only you had been sweeter and then maybe this wouldn't be happening.” Dean chuckled. He was having way too much fun with this. “Now lets begin.” he shouted as he punched her in the gut.

Torturing her was way more fun as he began to get creative everyday with her. His favorite would be chaining her up but letting her have at least 20ft of roam space for her to run away in. He would come in with a whip with blades and as she ran he would yank the chain to trip her up and she would cower on the floor as she was then approached and started to beat her with the whip or even with his fists when he started to lose it even more.

Everyday when torturing time was over and she was dragged back to her cell, Korrina would come over and plant a snog on Dean’s lip. He would snog her back in return and fiercely. All of his rage and hate would come out on to her through violent sex. A normal person would have called this rape but not her.

“Let it out, all on me Dean... Ugh, Umf, AH!” she cried as she was shoved into a wall from the power of Dean’s thrusts. He covered her mouth as she became louder and started to choke her as he came in her. He collapsed on top of her shaking hard and breathing heavy. She let him rest after such “raping” was over. When he came to and got off of her, he walked away from her and leaned back onto a wall and slid down to sit.  

 

She started to clean up and when she saw where he had gone to she began to laugh manically. It was as if the Joker from Batman had replaced her laugh it was so shrill. Korrina had such thrill from being raped by him over and over again, every single day. She never got tired of it. But Dean did.

Dean put his hand to his forehead and started to feel the sweat dripping off of him. He was tired. Tired of all of the torture. Tired of Bela Talbot. Tired of raping this demon bitch everyday after his shift. Dean was just done after 10 years of it. He wish it would all end now.

Korrina came close to him and put her hand on his shoulder rubbing it gently. She dropped down and licked his ear trying to get him excited again. But Dean wouldn’t have any of it. He looked up at her and punched her in the face. Blood spilled all over her face and she fell on her back hard enough to make a crack in the nearby stone tile.

“Im not taking anymore more of this bullshit anymore cunt!” he screamed at her. 

Korrina was out cold and couldn't see or hear what he said. Dean got up and walked away. He hadn’t even taken five steps away from her limp body when he saw his shadow against the flash of gold light on the wall in front of him. He turned around to see what was behind him. Korrina opened her eyes, turned her head and saw the light and a blinding cloud come before them. The light had such power that her skin began to boil and then engulfed in flames as Dean saw it before he felt a searing pain on his left upper arm and was consumed by the cloud.

 


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel helps Dean finally figure out what has had him in cold sweats for the past few months.

Dean once again woke up in a cold sweat, sat straight up panting and turned his head left and right to see where he was again. He saw Cas sitting on the other bed not looking at him.

“Do you know what you are dreaming about?” Castiel asked in his monotone voice.

Using his hand to wipe off the sweat from his face, Dean tried to control his breathing before answering the question. When he had regained some control of his body he answered,

“Not really.”

“I think I know what it is but you need to let me tap into your brain for a second,” as Cas got up and reached over to put his hand on Dean’s face. 

Dean pushed it away.

“I’m not letting you rummage through my noggin just for you to find the answer to my problems,” he snapped.

Cas looked hurt and it took a second for Dean to see it. He started to walk away but then Dean grabbed his hand and placed it onto his head. Castiel’s eyes lit up and Dean felt a release of pressure from his head being flowed into Cas’s hand. When the transfer was over Dean felt light headed and Cas took a step back. The glow in his eyes was still there for a few moments afterwards as he was trying to keep his balance. When the Dean’s head felt better, he saw that Cas had fallen to the floor. Dean got off the bed and went to help the angel up off of the floor and helped him onto the bed. Cas’s eyes flittered for a bit before they open wide revealing that the glow was gone. He lifted himself off the bed and began to speak,

“You are dreaming about when I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

Dean looked at the him confused and replied,

“Why am I dreaming of that?”

“When I disappeared it looks like a wall that I had built to protect you from remembering what happened crumbled and fell.”

“How did that happen?” Dean asked.

“Our profound bond must have had its ties severed. What needs to happen is that you remember it one more time and then I can build a new wall.”

Dean stroked his chin trying to decide if that was the answer he was looking for. After a pause he looked up back at Cas and nodded yes. He then tapped Dean on the head again and he fell on his back out cold.

 

 

The golden light and the bleach white cloud came towards Dean and a hand had been stretched up to grab him on his left shoulder. He felt the floor vanishing and was being pulled up. The searing pain and blinding light made him disoriented. 

“Uh... uhga... uhhhhh... huh?” he cried out.

The blinding cloud with its hand firmly grabbing his shoulder sounded like it spoke to him.

“Argh, let me go you son of a bitch!”

It looked like a face appeared in the cloud and it looked down and smiled at Dean. The face spoke again and in a kind and nurturing fashion,

“Its ok, we will meet again soon.”

“Where are you taking me?” Dean hollered.

The cloud didn't reply but instead picked up speed and was holding onto him tighter as the depths of hell seem to disappear as he looked down and saw that he was leaving the evil and bleakness of what was his home for forty years.

He looked up then saw what looked like two large wings flapping up and down.

“Wha? AHHHHHHHHH!”

Dean was consumed by the light and then darkness came. He woke up in the dark which turned out to be underground and after moving around he brought himself out of the dirt and into the sunlight and took his first breath with fresh clean air for the first time in forty years. Then everything went blank and dissipated into a mist. 

 

The dream was gone.


	4. The Healing of the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has finally fixed the wall but at a price to Dean's health. The way to fix it is with a kiss.

Dean shot up from the bed and was seizing violently. Cas noticed and grabbed Dean’s arms and forced them down on the bed while he was still having his seizure. When things started to slow down and he was just twitching Cas let go and went to get a cold damp wash cloth. He came back and started to pat down Dean’s face with it. Dean’s eyes were limp and lifeless. He looked like he could have been dead if it wasn't for the fact that he was still breathing. He eventually stopped moving all together and was breathing lightly. Cas, who was still at his side, became concerned and began to check him out. It took it a while but then he remembered the last thing to do for the wall.

A kiss.

Cas swallowed not know how this would work out if Dean woke up mid kiss but he had to do it or he would remain in a coma. What Cas had done was serious angel magic. People who didn't come out of this in one piece usually remained comatose or in worse case scenarios, dead. He breathed in deeply and leaned over cupping Dean’s face and kissed him. 

Sam walked through the door of the room,

“She left the waitress about an hour after we left and now I have no... Oh!” he stopped midway and was staring at his brother who was limp and Castiel hovering over his face kissing him. 

Cas looked up in shock and with a guilt written all over his face. Then Dean inhaled sharp and woke up trying to catch his breath. Sam clambered to his side as they were holding him down trying to keep him still as the world came back to him. Sam then looked at disgust at Cas as he was looking back at him mouthing the words “We’ll talk outside about this later.”

As Dean was returning to normal, they let go of him and began to back away.

“I’m fine now, quit your worrying. I just had a bad dream.” he snapped as he clearly had no idea what had happened.

“Cas can I talk to you outside?” a pissed off Sam asked.

Castiel followed him and he shut the door and then ducked for his life as Sam threw a punch at him.

“Where have you been for all these months and why were you planting one on my brother?” he hissed.

Cas looked down at his feet and slowly looked up and spoke to Sam,

“Your brother had been having a reoccurring dream that had be plaguing him since I left. I was simply putting up a new wall for him to keep it from leaking out and scarring his memories. I had to seal the wall with a kiss for it to stick.”

Sam gave a confused look and asked,

“What was it?”

“He kept dreaming about his time in hell and most importantly when I was pulling him from it. I remember what happened and apparently he has been too. The wall that I built to keep him from remembering when I was pulling him up had been damaged when I left and when I came back it had started to crumble and leak into his memories.”

“Go on.” Sam replied.

“The magic I used has sealed the wall so he can’t remember it in his dreams or in any other part of daily life.” finished Cas.

Sam took a second to let it sink in, but it still didn't answer his question of where Cas had been all this time. Sam didn't even know if he wanted to know where he had been all of this time. That wasn't his main concern. What he really wanted to know is if what he saw was real or not.

“One last question before I let you go.”

“Yes?”

“Do you have, you know? For my brother?”

“I don’t quite understand what you are implying but Dean and I share a profound bond if that answers your question,” Cas responded with a quizzical look to his face.

Sam lead the way back in shaking his head. He walked over to the bed looking for Dean when he heard coughing in the bathroom. Then he saw him heaving over the toilet bowl. Cas must have really messed him up this time Sam thought. Cas came over to Dean’s side and rubbed his back trying to comfort him through all of the distress that he had put through him. Dean then fell back trying to breath slowly and deeply. All is calm, I have my angel with me he thought.

Sam on the other hand had fallen onto his bed and passed out. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of looking for the demon if they could. He was trying to block out any thoughts of Castiel and his brother Dean hooking up in the bed next to him. Cas says they have a profound bond, thats bullshit! What does that even mean to him. Yes he raised him from hell but does that mean anything else in human terms.


	5. The Truth Behind the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean healed him and Castiel walk outside to the Impala. While sitting on the hood of his baby, Dean confesses a secret to Cas. But will Cas take it the right way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stuff in this chapter comes from erotics I've read and actual things that have happened to me between my two different sexual partners. The guy in my picture is my husband and my second sexual partner. He brought a lot of these actions to the chapter. Shhhh! Don't let him know that I said this ;)

As soon as they heard Sam starting to snore Castiel and Dean walked out to the Impala and Dean sat down on the hood of his baby with Cas following him. Dean had a drink with him while Cas looked up at the starry night sky. Dean then put an arm around Cas’s shoulder and brought him closer to him. Cas looked at Dean with a ‘Da Fuq’ look till he leaned in closer to Cas’s ear and whispered,

“I know what you did to wake me up.”

Cas got up and began to grovel with apologies towards him but Dean put his hand up to shush him up and spoke again,

“Its fine, I actually liked it.”

Cas’s blood rushed to his cheeks with embarrassment at this news. He didn't know if his feelings towards Dean were real or if they were from the bond. But Dean had been missing Cas so much that longings of this angel had been growing for sometime. He wanted kiss his angel so much. It was something that kept him filled with hope of finding him. He wanted his angel to feel him and to enjoy a little of life’s pleasures in a way that a human could show him. He had a burning desire for Castiel and that fire wasn't going out anytime soon.

Dean backed Cas up against the wall leaning in closer pressing his forehead onto his and breathing in Cas’s breath. Then his lips hovered over the angel’s lips and he pressed them in gently and started to pull away. He came in for seconds and when he pulled away from Cas. When he looked into his face Castiel looked scared.

“I’m sorry if you don't return the feelings,” apologized Dean as he turned away so to not look at him. 

“I didn't mean to... Umf,” he was cut off as he was pulled by his shirt in close to Cas and had his lips pressed firm to his. 

He then became aggressive with his kissing, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth feeling every crevice of it and when he pulled it out, Dean reciprocated. They continued to play tonsil hockey as Cas was smashed into the wall of the motel. Dean was then thrown against it and started to get felt up in the groin by Castiel’s hand.

“We can’t take it to the room, Sam is sleeping,” Dean moaned.

“Where then? I need to feel you,” Cas panted.

They paused and looked around and saw the Impala. Cas looked at him and Dean nodded. He pulled Cas’s hand towards him as they walked to the car. Cas open the door and guided Dean to the back row. He got on his back while Dean was on top of him, sliding his hands around Cas’s shoulders. Dean turned around to shut the door and turned back to his angel and dug his head into Cas’s chest pushing it slowly up his body and lifting it to kiss his lips again. Cas began to lift up Dean’s shirt and the tingle of cold hands made his back prickle with goosebumps. While Dean kept snogging him and gripped his hands through Cas’s hair, making him yelp a little in pain, then brought them down to the hem of his shirt and let his hands wander across his body till he felt his pecs. Then found his nips and stroked them with his thumbs. He felt them get hard to the touch.

“Ah! Oh god!” he cried as the sensations electrocuted his body.

“I know that feels good angel,” Dean growled in his ear as he began to strip Cas of his worn shirt. 

After his shirt was off Cas took Dean’s shirt off then brought his hands to Dean’s hips. Dean then guided Cas’s hand to his rock hard bulge in his jeans. Cas began to stroke it, making Dean go over the moon with such pleasurable sensations. 

“Not even a girl has touched me this way,” he said as he sucked in his breath, “Now its my turn.”

He unbuckled Cas’s belt, unzipped his pants and tugged them down with Cas’s help of him shimming out of them. As soon as he had pulled them down past his boxers he saw that Cas’s 7 inch cock had sprung out of the hole in them leaving Dean very surprised.

“Oh my, someone is happy,” he chuckled as Cas tried to cover up his erection.

“No don’t, thats a part of sex that you need to get over. You’ll see mine soon as I get ready to fuck your brains out.”

Dean gripped his hand around Cas’s cock stroking it, placing his thumb on the head of it applying pressure. Cas began to writhe in the agony of pleasure that Dean was bestowing upon him. Dean licked his lips and brought his other hand underneath Cas’s shaft teasing his balls. This was too much for the angel who had started to grunt at all of these orgasmic sensations. His eyes had been screwed shut throughout all of this until Dean brought his tongue down and licked the underside of his shaft. His eyes were shocked open by what he was doing to him.

Dean looked up at Cas, smiled at him, then went back down and swallowed his cock. The sensations of his moist, hot mouth with the suction of his sweet lips caused Cas to come almost immediately. As he spurted Dean inhaled it down his throat without hesitation. When he was finished, he fed his fingers through lovers hair, feeling the oil and skin flakes attaching to his fingers as his body twitched every now and then. Dean spat out Cas, gasped a little and coughed,

“I didn’t expect to have that taste in my mouth.”

He wiped his mouth on his wrist then began to kiss Cas again, hoping he would be able to have a taste of himself from his tongue. While kissing, Cas unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and got them down to his knees with a tug. He then slipped his hands into the back of Dean’s boxer briefs and crept them down to grab his firm ass. He felt it up then used it to pull Dean closer to him. Dean stopped kissing, hovered a little over Cas’s face and whispered to him,

“Now its my turn.”

He guided Castiel to turn onto his stomach while he rummaged through a box that contained emergency supplies such as money, car parts, a couple of energy bars and... condoms and packets of lube. He fished for one of each and was able to find the last ones in the box. He pulled his boxer briefs down after looking at his find, feeling his erection spring straight out, enjoying the freedom from being bound in tight fabric. Dean ripped open the wrapper of the condom, pulled it out, placed it on the head of his cock and rolled it down his painfully hard shaft.

Then he opened the lube and spread it out evenly with his fingers while his heart raced from the excitement of the intimacy. He angled himself and found Cas’s virgin hole and lodged his tip securely in there.

“Are you ready for this?” he asked.

Cas turned his head around and nodded nervously. Using all of his strength from his hips, he forced himself into Cas and was gobsmacked by how tight he was. It felt fucking fantastic.

“Oh... Oh... Oh god!!! UGH!!!” grunted Dean as he thrusted in and out of Cas,

“My god this is amazing.”

Castiel was enjoying listening to his voice as he submitted to his being pounded over and over again by Dean’s rock hard dick. He felt pleasure coming from within during this fucking session.

“Do it faster, I can take it,” Cas moaned as his voice hitched.

Dean listened and started humping him even faster and more fiercely. The wondrous feelings from this type of sex were driving him off the edge. He felt an orgasm build up as he fucked Cas harder.

“I’m getting close... Ah... Cas you are fantastic... OH FUCK!!!” he cried as he peaked and began coming harder than he had ever in his life. 

“OH GOD I’M... AGH... UH... AHHH... CASTTTTTTTIELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!” he hollered, not caring if the whole motel complex had heard him.

When it was over he collapsed onto Cas’s back breathing hard and hastily. His head began to spin and he was blacking in and out. Never again was he going to have sex like this in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing so graphic like this. I tried to do it before but it couldn't be done because it was so uncomfortable to think about. After reading so much smut and fan fiction from this site I finally wrote the most explicit sex scene ever in my life... so far.
> 
> Also I'm a person that has strong feelings towards safe sex and had to write it in there. We don't want anymore Twist and Shout deaths do we now.


	6. The Aftermath of the Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have slept with each other. Sam heard the whole thing and is not very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys enjoyed chapter 5. I had fun writing it. Probably will make another scene like it but I don't think it will be as explicit and crazy like that.

Cas could feel the shower of sweat leaking onto his skin from Dean’s as his body was cooling down from such a hard session of fucking. It made him uncomfortable but he lived with it as long as Dean needed to rest. As his breathing regained normalcy Dean grabbed onto each of the seats, lifted himself up and pulled his soft johnson out of Cas.

“That felt weird,” Cas groaned as he could feel his hole pulsing from such a beating.

Dean took off the condom, examined it and found a tissue to put it in and then began to pull up his underwear. Cas slowly turned around and pulled his boxers and pants up painfully. It still felt very awkward to move around. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel like this or not.

After they cleaned up and got dressed they slowly crept through the door of the motel, hoping not to wake Sam up. Little did they know Sam’s eyes were wide open from the scarring his ears took. He didn’t know if he could go back to sleep. He heard everything that went on in that Impala. Guessing that Dean forgot that the car creaks when there a lot of movement inside.

Dean fell back onto the bed and looked at his phone. It was 2:30am. He figured that he could get a few hours of shut eye before they went back on the job. He conked out quickly and for the first time in many months, no dreams about hell. 

Castiel had been waddling for sometime outside, trying to rid of the discomfort of walking that he hoped wouldn’t plague him for long. He still couldn’t believe what had happened tonight. It was almost too much for him. He had just flown back into Sam and Dean’s life in a few hours and he had already be screwed by Dean. He cared for him, he really did, but was this their bond or something more. He let his guard down and shit happened very quickly.

As the night sky started to beam crimson hues, he came to realize that its probably just their bond that made him so hungry for Dean’s affection. Only time would tell if things became more serious. The sun came up and he realized that the brothers would need something in their systems to keep working on the job.

He flew away from the motel to the local coffee shop and picked up what he hoped were Sam and Dean’s favorite coffee’s and then got two bear claws. He paid for them, walked out and flew back to the motel, happy to see that the coffees didn’t spill. Cas then opened the door and came in to find that Sam was awake and looking pissed off. Cas then put the coffee and bag that held the bear claws down onto the table, then looked at Sam and his face went bleach white. Sam walked past him giving a cue for him to follow him out the door. 

After Cas closed the door following him he saw that Sam could be blowing steaming from his ears this was how livid he was. It took a lot of deep breathing for him to calm down and slowly speak as he went and opened the trunk,

“You screwed my brother?”

“I can explain...” Cas began to start.

“I have nothing to say but... If you hurt him or leave him again,” Sam began and then pulled the angel blade from the back and pointed at Cas,

“I will stick this through your chest without hesitation.”

Cas understood that he was being serious and nodded yes confirming that he got the message loud and clear.

Sam threw the blade back into the trunk and slammed the door shut. He walked back and pushed Cas hard enough that he lost his balance and stumbled a few steps. Sam was not having it. He already had to deal with the depression of the first time Castiel had disappeared. 

Dean spiraled out of control with his erratic behavior of drinking and later on self harm. His wrists had nicks in them from where he had been using his knife to make incisions on them. He did it light enough to make a mark but not heavy enough to bleed out. Sam never thought he would do that, knowing him all of his life. Cas was the most important person in his life and him leaving without a goodbye scarred Dean for life.

Dean had woken up from hearing the door slam and looked at his phone. It was 8:30am. He had gotten a good sleep that night and he didn’t know whether or not it was from amazing sex or the fact that he didn’t dream at all. He decided that amazing sex was probably it. He pushed himself off of the bed and could feel the brightness of the sun through the curtains blinding his eyes. It was too much all at once and his head was pounding which made things worse.

He saw his angel walking into the room and got up to greet him with a kiss. Cas returned it, still unsure whether or not this was real or fake. He saw Sam still glaring at him and realized that Dean’s brother loved him too much for another heartache that he  would have to clean up. Dean pulled away smiling from ear to ear at Cas. He was just too happy that Cas was back in his life.

“We still have a job to do and we could deff use your help,” he said pointing at Cas.

Dean walked towards the table which had a copy of the local newspaper and scooped it up, turning it to the police blotter page. He read aloud,

“Local gas station robbed, doors locked, surveillance cameras catch video of register opening and wads of cash floating and vanishing into thin air. Cops are baffled as $350 went missing and no persons or foot prints or tire tracks found at the scene.”

Both Sam and Cas looked at each other. Sam shrugged his shoulders and Cas gave a blank look.

“What do think?” Dean beamed.

Sam wanted to tell the truth. He wanted to say that he would prefer hunting the demon that possessed the waitress yesterday. But then he thought that maybe the two are related.

“Yeah, lets go for it. Sounds like a poltergeist in action,” Sam replied.

“Alright lets do it,” said Dean as he reached for his bear claw. He took a bite and savored the sweetness, “Where did you get these from Cas?” asked Dean through his mouth full of pastry.

“I got them from a little coffee shop about a block away. I brought you guys coffee too but I think its gone cold now.”

Sam took a sip from one of the cups and gave it a scrunched up face from the pungent flavor.

“Damn Cas, this is too sweet. What kind did you get?”

Dean picked up the other cup and gave it a taste, then nonchalantly chugged it a bit.

“Its fine to me” and then drank the rest of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I added cutting is because I used to when shit happened in my life. It helped me get diagnosed with Bi Polar disorder when I was 15. I never cut my wrists but I have seen people with scars and fresh scabs on them. Cutting is not the way to solve your problems. I have been in and out of cutting habits since I was 14. I'm 24 now. This is an addiction and you will get hooked. The best way to stop is to never start. No matter how much it hurts, never take it out on yourself.
> 
> Thank you guys for your love and support of this fan fiction. I hope that good comes out of it. :)


	7. A Job Gone Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go back on their job. When they get there and there is no job Sam makes sure that all of the skeletons are out of the closet between Cas and Dean.

Sam and Dean got dressed in their “FBI” suits and decided that Cas could come with them if he didn’t ask anything absurd like he has in the past. His knowledge of biblical supernatural beings came in handy, especially when then had no clue about who or what they were dealing with. They all climbed into the Impala and now had to deal with the faint smell of sweat and latex in the air. Sam tried very hard to ignore it and keep his cool.

They drove off towards the rundown part of the town, finding the gas station with a “Closed for Business” sign nailed in front of the door. Dean face palmed himself and sighed.

“This looked like a cool one.”

Sam turned to look at him and muttered,

“It was only cool cause you are on a high right now from screwing Cas”

Dean caught what he said and snapped,

“I heard that.”

“Well I’m glad you did,” he responded.

“What is that supposed to mean? You hate gay love? Are you homophobic?”

Sam snorted and laughed, “You really think I am? I’m not the one who used to beat up gays in high school, remember?”

Dean got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Sam turned to look at Cas and barked, “Do not leave this car. Understand?”

Castiel nodded.

Sam followed his brother who had been kicking rocks across the parking lot. Dean looked up and glared at him with disgust.

“What is your problem Sam?”

“My problem? My problem is that Cas came back into your life yesterday and as if nothing happened. And then you fucked him! Do you even know if he feels the same way back?”

“It doesn't matter, I have him back in my life. He means so much to me.”

“Do remember what you went through when he left? You drank till I had to get you to the hospital on at least 10 occasions from alcohol poisoning. You slit your wrists and now the scars of your pain are on them for everyone to see. He destroyed you emotionally and mentally. You were planning on suicide at least once just so your could see him in heaven,” Sam roared at Dean. 

Sam was fuming that this was happening so quickly. He was infuriated from seeing that Dean forgave Castiel so quickly. He was outraged that Dean slept with Castiel after what he had been put through by him. And finally had been provoked even more over the fact that Castiel didn’t even know what he really felt for Dean.

Dean was taken aback by what he heard from his brother. Sam remembers seeing him suffer but he doesn’t remember it like that. All of it took a while to sink in. He then piped,

“Sam... I love him. Why can’t you see that?”

Sam was florid in the face as he stomped to the car, opened the back seat door and grabbed Cas and yanked him out. He then pulled him towards Dean and threw him at him. Dean caught him and helped him back up.

“Dammit Cas, you listen to my brother right now. He has something important to tell you. Tell him Dean!”

Dean held himself together for a moment, breathed in deeply and said,

“I love you Cas.”

Castiel gave a bewildered look towards him and couldn’t find the words to respond. His lips trembling and his mouth and throat felt dry. He only looked down at his feet and took a few steps away from him. Sam had gotten him into this mess and he had no way out. He couldn’t bring himself to speak the truth to Dean. This was the most frustrating moment in his life. He looked at Dean and saw the hurt he had caused.

Dean took a second and then threw a punch hitting Cas in the jaw. Blood started streaming from his nose and his lower lip split.

“You fucking son of a bitch,” He raged as he threw Cas on the ground and kicked him in the gut. 

“I kissed you. I fucking slept with you you coward. How could you lead me on like this?”

Cas took this beating as best he could. He knew he hurt Dean and he was paying the price. Dean would stab him if he could. Sam grabbed Dean before he could run and get the angel blade. He held him back as much as he could till Dean’s strength bested his. Cas could see the tears flowing like waterfalls from his eyes. This was heart wrenching for him to see. This would be with him for as long as he lived.

Cas scrambled to get back on his feet and stumbled backing away from the wrestling brothers. When he got far enough Sam let Dean go and they began to catch their breath. Dean fell to his knees, his hands covering his face and he bawled. Sam got down and hugged him from the side rocking him back and forth. Cas just stood there not knowing what to do. Sam looked up and with a face that could shatter a mirror and Cas could feel all of the hatred that was coming from the brothers.

Dean began to collect himself and looked up one last time at Cas and shouted him,

“I never want to see you fucking face ever again. If you come anywhere near me and Sam, we will take that angel blade and skewer your heart out of your body. Leave you son of a bitch!”

He brought his face back down and heard the flap of wings in front of him. Cas was gone and gone for good. Sam was going to take care of him and do it properly this time. He was going to try and stay clean of whiskey and cutting. He was going to stick with the jobs and keep that retched angel from his thoughts. It would take all he could but he was going to do it.

Sam lifted him up and helped him to the car and slid him into the passenger side. He shut the door, went to the drivers side, got in and started the car. The drive back to the motel has complete silence. Sam was going to let Dean grieve and help him through this. He loved his brother and didn’t want the only family he had left go through the turmoil of heartbreak.


	8. Falling to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to live with Castiel's decision and he is not taking it well. And neither is Sam

When they got back, Sam helped Dean to his bed and let him lay down. Dean curled up in a fetal position. He wanted to cry more but his energy had been spent. His head began pounding against his skull and pain rattled throughout his body. There nothing more than for it to all stop. Everything was going blank in his mind. He felt numb and was cold to the touch.

Sam wouldn’t leave him out of his site. He had already taken all of the drinks, knives and even the keys to the impala and hidden them. He sat on his bed and stared at his brother. He didn't know if Dean was going to recover from this. The first time was depressing but this was a whole new level. Sam thought the only way to help him was through drugs to get him high but he wasn't sure where to get them, if he would get caught, or if Dean would take them. 

Minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into a day and then two. Numbness filled the room and Sam was suffocating from it. His attention was always on Dean but soon he realized that demonic omens were swimming through the town and into the next one. He figured that the demon that possessed the waitress a few days earlier had come back and maybe brought an army. He needed to find it and whoever it possessed recently and exorcise them.

Sam had finally had enough of the misery from Dean and decided that he needs to get back to work. He nudged him, trying to wake him up from his heartache coma. He pushed him down on the bed making it bounce. Sam was at his wits end with this. He decided that the only way to get him up was by shocking him. He went to the trunk and found the stun gun. He walked back in and declared,

“Dean Winchester, I hold in my hand a stun gun. If you do not get up by the count of 5 I will use it on you.”

Dean woke up a little and started to shift around. He could tell Sam was being serious.

“Give me a minute, will you?” he groaned.

“Nope, I’m giving you 5 seconds. Starting now, five!”

Dean started to move a little quicker.

“Four!

Dean flipped over to the side of the bed.

“Three!”

He put his feet on the floor.”

“Two!”

He got to his feet and off the bed stumbling a little.

“One!”

Dean jumped in front of Sam with a haggard look on his face. He was sweating a bit.

“See wasn’t that hard now, was it?” Sam smiled as he put away the stun gun, “Now get cleaned up and dressed. We have demons to hunt.”

“You son of a bitch!” Dean mumbled to himself.

Dean was the first one to use the shower. It felt good to clean up, all of the sorrow and worry seemed to wash away down the drain. When he was done and had dried himself off and got dressed, he knocked on the door letting Sam know that he was done. Sam wanted to watch Dean with his razor so he wouldn’t try to slit his throat.

After Dean was done, he felt how smooth he face was and decided that he was good to go. But Sam was still unsure about leaving him unattended.

“I need you to do one last thing for me” he said.

Dean gave him a look, sighed and said,

“What is it?”

Sam went to grab the handcuffs from his bag and flashed them at him. Dean rolled his eyes but agreed to be cuffed to the table while Sam took his shower.

Sam took his time, hoping that Dean could be patient for once since Sam had been for two days. When he was finished he came out to see that Dean had been picking at the scars on his wrists. For Sam it was a constant reminder of the pain Castiel caused the first time. Picking at his wrists must be something that Dean felt like he had to do.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean looked up at him and stopped what he was doing. He blushed and felt ashamed of what he been had doing. He felt humiliated that one of the legendary Winchester brothers had a self mutilation problem. He use to cut with silver knives to prove he wasn’t a shape shifter, but this was a whole new league of cutting. The type that normal people go to the mental ward for because of an illness cutting. Drinking was something that he had always done, but not this. Sam didn’t know about it till he found tissues covered in blood in the trash bins. That is how bad he would cut sometimes.

Sam came over and unlocked the handcuffs off of Dean. He then took Dean’s wrists and examined them and saw that they were red but not bleeding which was a good sign. He rubbed them a little while looking into his brother’s lost eyes. Tears started to crawl from the corners of them. This habit was the lowest of the low and it was embarrassing.

“We’ll get through this, I promise,” comforted Sam as he hugged his brother.

It was all too much too fast for them. He then let go of his brother and hoisted him back on his feet. 

“Can we get those demons now?” Dean asked.

Sam smiled from ear to ear,

“I never thought you’d ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say Twilight might have had some influence in this. Personally I hate that book series PERIOD but I did read them and watched 4 of the 5 movies.


	9. A Date with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get out of the room for the first time in days. And things go a little too well for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read carefully you will noticed an 80's song and another fandom of mine in this chapter.

Sam got Dean finally out of the room and they breathed in the fresh air and basked in the warmth of the afternoon sun. It felt good to be out of that stuffy room. They stood in the open letting everything sink in till the sun went behind a cloud and a raindrop fell on Dean’s face waking him up from the peace he was experiencing before.

Sam tapped the roof of baby and got in the drivers side, still weary of Dean’s behavior and motives. He was on full alert with him, watching everything that he would do. Never again would he go through with stupid acts behind his brother’s back. Dean got it the car and they left the parking lot to go get lunch.

They found a little burger joint that apparently serves “Best Burger in the Tri-County Area”. Sam thought getting Dean back on his carnivorous diet would help him out. They pulled up and a perky girl in rollerblades and pigtails came out and stopped inches from their car.

“Welcome to Lucky’s Belly Busters, what can I get you guys today?” She beamed.

Sam looked at Dean who had his eyes all over that girl. She was wearing a mini skirt, white socks and a short sleeved, mid-driff exposing top. She looked like she could be in a porn movie.

“Can you give us a minute, please?” he asked.

“Ok, tee hee!” she giggled all bubbly and what not while rolling away.

Sam then slapped Dean upside the head.

“Dude, what was that fo...”

“No you are not touching that, you hear me?” he scolded Dean, “She is probably a minor and that would send your ass to jail.”

“Pft, I dont think she is. And if she comes on to me then so be it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the call button on the sign letting her know that they were ready. She rolled back out and spun in a circle, getting an applause from Dean. Sam elbowed him to stop.

“Made up your mind?”

“Uh yes, I will have the pulled pork sandwich with extra pickles and he will have a...”

“A double bacon cheeseburger, extra onion, and,” he winked and clicked his tongue against his teeth, “Your number?”

Sam was mortified by what he just heard from his brother.

“Ok that will be a pork sandwich extra pickles, and a double bacon cheeseburger extra onion minus the number,” she said bubbly first then her voice went sour and gave Dean a ‘fuck off’ look.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at her comeback.

“That will be about 5 minutes sir and pervert!”

She rolled away after glaring at Dean for a minute. Sam couldn’t help but snicker at what just happened. Dean just got shut down and hard. Not a great start for him trying to get back in the game so soon.

They waited with the most awkward vibe ever in the car for a few minutes and then the waitress rolled back to the car and halted giving Sam his bag and rollerblading over to Dean’s side and handed him a note then winking at him while giggling as she rolled away. Dean opened the note to reveal the waitress’s name which was Jenny, her number (443 867 5309) and a place they should meet up (The Tipsy Girls Club on the corner of Doctor and Who avenue) at 9pm. It said at the bottom, ‘PS brush your teeth or chew some potent gum when we meet up’ with a smiley face on the bottom right corner. He hid the note before Sam could see it and couldn’t believe his luck. Sam then passed him his burger which he unwrapped and sucked it the smells of juicy deliciousness. He took a bite and savored the taste of the well cooked patty. Sam could see that Dean was having a taste buds orgasm and decided to leave him to his sex in a burger. 

After they finished eating, Dean asked,

“Can we pick up somethings before we go back to the room?

Sam didn’t need to be asked twice as he started the car and left the burger joint parking lot. They stopped at the local drugstore to pick up a few things including more condoms and lube packets (Dean had bought those when Sam wasnt looking). At the register Sam recognized the cashier as the waitress from the diner that they had visited the week before. She looked at him and tried to fake a smile but it was too late as he came into her line. As she rung up the toiletries and put them into the reusable bag Sam asked,

“Don’t you work at the Double T Diner as well? I swear I saw you there last week as a waitress”

“I don’t know what you are talking about sir. That will be $10.58, cash or card?”

Sam knew she was hiding something but he didn’t know how bad it was. As he gave her a twenty he also slipped a card with his number on it and spoke softly,

“Call me when you are off, I think I know what you are hiding.”

She took the card, nodded and handed him back his change and the bag of stuff he had bought.

They left with each of them in a different state of mind. Dean was hoping to get lucky and Sam was worried about the girl cashier. They got back into their car and said at the same time,

“I’ve got a date tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when things are about to get serious now.


	10. Demons are Cruel Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dean goes off for his date with the waitress, Sam gets a call from the cashier at the drugstore. He agrees to meet her at the motel. She comes over and tells him horrors of what has happened to her recently.

“Sam I need baby tonight, why dont I drop you off at your date spot.”

“Um ok, why do you need the car tonight?” Sam asked.

Dean was hoping not to get caught going out with that waitress from the burger joint, so he said,

“Need to be with people tonight.”

Sam looked at him but decided that he can’t babysit his brother all the time, so he sighed and said,

“Yes you can.”

Dean had been good today so he thought that a little freedom would be good for him. He then gave the keys to the Impala and heard it speed off and a howl of excitement from his brother. Sam shook his head. He had been in his room alone for a few minutes before his phone rang. He picked it up not recognizing the number. He hoped it was that girl.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this detective Mark Collins?”

“Yes this is, may I ask who’s calling?”

The voice on the other line was girl who was breathing shaky and and was nervous.

“This is that girl who works at the drugstore and you claimed works at the diner.”

Sam couldn’t believe his luck,

“Yes, when and where would you like to meet up?”

“Where are you at?”

“I’m at the Sunny Hills Motel.”

“I’ll be there in five.”

And the line went dead after that.

Sam paced up and down the sidewalk waiting for this girl. A few minutes later she pulled up in blue pickup truck. She turned the car off, got out, walked up to Sam and before he could say anything he got a tearful hug from him. She didn’t want to let go of him when he tried to comfort her. ‘This was serious’ he thought.

“Please come in, I need to hear everything you have to say.”

She followed him into the room and locked the door behind them.

“Tell me everything from the start.”

It took a few seconds for her to relax and then she began to speak.

“My name Kelly and I have been possessed and I did horrible things while I was.”

Sam listened very carefully for the next part of the story.

“About a week ago, I was closing up the drug store when a black cloud with lightning in it hovered above me. When I turned around and saw it it had already started to climb inside of me. I lost control of everything that was my body. But I was still awake inside, watching every evil deed that she made me do.”

He nodded for her to continue.

“The most prominent thing I remember she did to me was that I had to go to the Double T Diner and steal a waitress’s uniform. But I got caught by a busboy rumaging through the uniform bins and as he ran to inform the staff I picked up a butchers knife and flung it at him.”

Shelly started to panic again as the realty of what happened was coming back to her.

“It lodged into the back of his skull and he fell in a second... dead”

She began sobbing again. This was something Kelly would have to live with forever and for her, being a delicate person, it was too much.

“The demon made me flee the scene with the uniform and we went to an underground whore house in the bad lands of the town next door. There she made me a whore for three days and I could remember her laughing as she controlled me while men raped me over and over again. I was screaming internally every second of the time I was there.”

Sam came over and gave her a side hug, holding her close to his chest. This was very distressing for her to say aloud. Then she finished her story,

“The last thing that she made me do was come to the diner in the uniform and serve you guys breakfast. She told me that she knew the man in the brown jacket and the guy that was sitting with you. Then when she spoke to him and flashed her eyes at you guys and when you reacted the way you two did, her mission was done. Later that night after closing, she made me go into a dark alley knowing you where following me and said “Your job is done you little whore’ and left my body leaving me for dead in the alley. I was found a few hours later by the police and brought to the hospital.”

Sam inhaled deep and exhaled slowly. There were many questions for her, but right now his concern was keeping her safe and calm. She needed help but he needed to ask one more question.

“Do you remember what its name was?”

She looked up and piped,

“Korrina, daughter of Alistair. She was the demon that kept Dean company in hell.”

Sam jumped when he heard the name. This was serious. Dean was in trouble. He had to calm down and then slowly explained to Kelly,

“Kelly, you told me something very important and I’m thankful for that. I have a request though, do you think you could that for me?”

“If it keeps me safe then yes!”

“I need you to stay here, line the doors and windows with salt and don’t move. I will come back for you when I find her and kill her. I think I know where she is and what her preferred possession is.”

Kelly nodded and beamed as she knew she was in safe hands with Sam.

Sam got up and got a bag of salt from the trunk of the Impala and brought it to her. She began to line the window first and after he left, the door which he also locked from the outside.

Dean was in serious trouble. Where was he? Was he with her? So many questions and so little time. He called Dean’s cell and got no response. It wasn’t till the sixth time that he called he finally got an answer.

“Dean, where are you? You are in serious trouble. I know who is after...”

“After me? Oh Sam do you know how much fun he and I are going to have now now that you know?” The voice sounded like the girl from the burger joint.

“Korrina?”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Don’t worry about Dean will you. Its this girl meat suit you have to worry about. When he is finished with my demands, she will be begging to die. Just listen to her.”

Korrina disappeared and the girl came back screaming through the phone,

“Dear god please help me! She going to have him rape and torture me! Please get here fast, I’m on Arrow road and Canary Av...”

The girl’s desperate voice vanished and the demon continued,

“Don’t bother finding us. I will have us move again. Enjoy knowing the fact that he gets to have fun with me again.”

She began laughing manically again and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fandoms addressed (Green Arrow and Black Canary comics) and a reference to the actors.


	11. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets up with the waitress from the burger joint and discovers a startling secret about her.

(Earlier that day)

Dean pulled up next to the road on Doctor avenue and parked the car. He primped himself, checking if he smelled bad or needed to wipe his face. When he saw that he was fine he got out of the car and walked into the club. He looked around for the girl and saw no one. Then he got tapped on his shoulder, turned around and saw the bubbly face of the girl. She was glowing with happiness and put her hand around his lower arm, pulling him towards her and the back of the club.

“I’ve been thinking about you since you left. I have a little sumthin’ for you waiting in the back,” she giggled.

I can’t believe my luck, he thought as he was being dragged into one of the back rooms. She took him into room 6 and shoved him onto the couch in there. She locked the door and pounced on him, spreading her hands all over him, feeling up his torso and eventually led a hand down to hardness in his pants, stroking it and driving Dean over the edge with sensations. Her hands unbuttoned his jeans and teased the zipper open. Her hand started to crawl into his pants and thats when he figured it out.

He shoved her off of him and she landed with a smack on the floor. She climbed to her feet and stood there shocked. As Dean zipped his pants back up, he tried to reach for the knife that he hidden in his pocket and felt that it had gone missing. He clambered looking for it and then heard,

“Looking for this?”

He looked up and saw her holding it by the handle and sliding the blade down her palm and letting blood spill all over the floor.

“Korrina! You fucking cunt! Get out of her body! I’m not going to ask twice,” Dean demanded.

She flipped the knife back into the handle and waltzed towards him but took a few steps back, teasing him and trying to make his sexual desires crack.

“I heard what happened to Castiel, tsk tsk Dean. You really should have picked someone better than that coward. He couldn’t even tell you what was really going on in his mind.”

Dean’s temper shortened at the mention of that angel.

“He only was with you because of the “profound bond” you two had,” she air quoted, “Nothing more and nothing less. Me on the other hand, Ha! You could have had fun all of the time with me.”

She smiled, showing the brilliant white teeth of the girl and flashing her black eyes at him.

Dean was losing it. This poor innocent girl was being tortured by this bitch of a demon and there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t remember the specific exorcism that he would need for this demon. Her father was mentally exorcised by Sam when he was hopped up on demon blood and he knew that family ties affect the way they could be dealt with.

Korrina teased him about raping the girl for the next minute and the snapped and threw her against the wall and started to say recite (hoping it would work),

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis...”

She threw her head back and started to laugh as if it tickled her. Her neck snapped down and fiercely looked at him with her eyes still black.

“Pathetic Dean, really? Something simple like that won’t work on me. You only got the demon knife, which you don’t have on you unfortunately.”

Taunting was the best thing she would do to anyone, especially Dean, with their history in hell. She was having a blast in this body of the 17 year old girl. She was screaming for help and was terrified that he would rape her with this demon inside of her. She tried so hard to regain control of her body but it was very draining on her spirit.

“Let us go somewhere where this bitch I own won’t be heard. She is trying so hard to break free that she might crack through,” Korrina snickered and in a second she was gone.

A note appeared from where she had been standing and floated down towards the floor. Dean caught it and looked at it. It read ‘If you want a piece of this fine ass then meet me on Arrow road then turn right on Canary avenue’. Dean knew what he had to do to make that bitch leave the poor girl. It made him internally sick that he would have to do that. He never ever wanted to harm a girl like that. He didn’t want to leave mental and emotional scars on anyone, especially women.

He ran out of the club and drove off to find the intersection that was on the note. It took him half an hour but he found it and parked a block away so he could sneak up on her. He searched through the trunk of the Impala and found the demon knife and snuck it into the inside of his jacket.

Dean had gathered himself and walked forward to the alley that he saw. In there he saw the girl handcuffed to a fence and appeared to be knocked out. He crept up to her, stepping on an empty can in the process bringing a loud crack throughout the passage. The girl looked up and started blubbering for help.

“Please don’t hurt me, I just wanna go home.”

Dean looked at her and brought out a packet of salt and spilled it out on her. She screamed in agony as her skin started to burn, telling him that she was still possessed. He shook his head, he had to put her out of her misery now. As he pulled out the knife the crying stopped and out popped the black eyes and cackle of Korrina.

“You have two choices Dean. Kill me or fuck me. Which is it going to be? If you kill me, she dies too. If you fuck me, I will leave. Your choice.”

Dean really wanted to kill her, he really did. But his conscience was nagging at him, telling him to screw her so she would leave the poor girl. That girl was going to suffer but not die, he decided. It took all of his might to admit what he was going to do to her.

“Alright cunt, I’ll do it. I’ll fuck you. But you have to promise to leave her body and me forever”

She began to howl at the excitement that was rising inside of her. She broke a smile and the handcuffs started to melt away, then Dean’s phone started to ring. The handcuffs went solid again. It stopped and they started to melt again. His phone rang again and it did for three more times. When it rang the sixth time, Korrina snapped,

“Let me answer it fucker.”

Dean grabbed his phone and held it up to her ear. As she spoke to Sam he couldn’t help but feel ashamed that he tried to hit on this poor girl a few hours ago. Now he was being forced to rape her. Rape was something that Korrina had a kink for. Always had, always will.

When she was done, he turned it off and the chains melted and fell to the ground. He couldn’t look at her. He had never been so nervous in his life. This was a new low for him.

She strutted towards Dean with a smile on her face 10 miles wide. This was going to extra fun for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Cherry Pie by Warrant. Played twice on the show, each time involving strippers.


	12. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is in the biggest rush to find Dean. While driving, he gets a big surprise in the truck.

(After the phone call)

Sam hot wired Kelly’s truck and drove as fast as he could trying to find the streets. As he made it to the badlands he heard a deep monotone voice say,

“Hello Sam.”

Sam slammed on the brakes on the pick up and turned to look at the passengers seat to see Castiel sitting in it. He looked remorseful and sounded like it too. Sam put the truck in park and swung a punch at him in the gut. Cas cowered from the pain and breathed deeply trying to make it go away faster.

“Why the hell are you here? You heard Dean! You took his heart and put it through the shredder! You...” Sam started.

“I know and I’m sorry I did that, I truly am. But thats not why I’m here.”

“Why then?” Sam was trying to make sense of what was going on with Castiel.

“I feel Dean’s pain. Our bond although not romantic, is still strong and I can feel every bit of pain that has wrecked his body. I need to help him with this demon. She knows me too,” Cas continued.

Sam put the truck in drive and said,

“Tell me everything. NOW!”

He floored it and Cas began to tell the rest of the story.

“Korrina is the demon’s name. She was Alistair’s daughter and she is the mistress of torture. She had Dean wrapped around her finger after his sessions of torturing souls in hell when he was freed. He had been turned into her rapist when he was there and she pretty much enjoyed it. He had had enough of being her sex slave when I swooped down and raised him from perdition. She was the last person to see him and has had beef with me since then.”

Sam looked stunned that Cas knew all of that from being down there for so little time.

“Dean also let me tap into his memories as well and thats how I know even more than what I saw,” he continued.

It took a few turns for Sam to accept what he had been told, but he did and better than he thought he would have. Cas had a plan on how to stop this, but it would need a sacrifice from within him. Cas would have to sacrifice his grace to save Dean.

He took a few moments before he told the plan to Sam.

“And you think that this will save him from Korrina?” Sam asked.

“Its more to do with killing her and saving the girl than Dean. But he has been forced into this situation because of me. If I hadn’t left him and had told the truth when I saw him, none of this would be happening.”

When they got to Arrow avenue they saw the Impala and parked a few feet behind it.

“You need to take this and slit my wrist a little and capture my grace with this,” Castiel said holding an angel blade and a vile.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You become human and defenseless”

“I owe Dean my life for ruining his at this point.”

Sam took the blade and made an incision on the inside of Cas’s wrist. Cas groaned a little at the pain it caused. He realized that this is what Dean would do to himself and how sharp it felt when that blade slid across his tender wrist. He saw the blue smoke waft out of the cut and into the vile. When it was filled, Sam put a cap on it and a tissue for Cas to hold against the slit that leaked blood from it.

“I need you to say this when you throw it at her...” Cas said and then he whispered into Sam’s ear the enochian verse that he had to say.

Sam pulled away and shook his head yes.

They got out of the truck and heard a blood curdling scream. It’s too late they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit going to go down these next few chapters. Stay tuned.


	13. A Bond Never Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is back and has a plan, but at a great cost to him. He hopes this can clear his conscience and rebuild with Dean.

(Before they arrived)

 

Korrina came over and groped Dean’s ass with one hand and slid the other from his head to his shoulder. She propped her head on it and came in close to his face. She inhaled his glorious musk and then proceeded to lick his ear.

“Mmmmm, you taste amazing.”

“Get this over and done bitch. Stop fooling around,” Dean demanded.

“Tsk tsk Dean, can’t you be a little patient? I’m just getting started,” she teased as she felt between his legs.

“Oh my! You have me blushing now”

He grabbed her and threw her against the wall of the alley way and held her arms down as he mashed his lips into hers.

“Umf, that’s good Dean. Take me now while you can!”

He shoved her onto the ground, then unzipping his jeans and pulling out the condom that he had tucked into his pocket. She kicked it out of his hand.

“She needs a reminder of what you did to her,” Korrina moaned.

This was even worse for him, rape was one thing but forcing a kid onto this poor girl was another. He found her knickers and ripped them down to her ankles. Then she did the unthinkable. Korrina went away and let the girl out. She stared in fear of what this man was doing to her. As Dean made another advance on this poor girl she let out a blood curdling scream.

 

(After they arrived)

 

Cas and Sam ran as fast as they could too find that Dean was crouched over the girl with his pants down to his knees.

“Dean Winchester don’t you dare!” bellowed Sam.

He looked up and got off of her lightning fast, pulling up his jeans. He was just as shocked as Sam that he almost did it. It took a few seconds of clarity before he focused as saw Castiel behind Sam. His blood boiled with anger. He couldn’t believe that he was back after all he had done to him.

Cas tried to approach him but Dean put his hand up to stop him and swore,

“Stay away from me you son of a bitch!”

Cas knew that he had hurt him in unimaginable ways and that he would never be forgiven by him for that.

Sam ran to pick up the girl and helped her to her feet. Little did he know that she was still being control by Korrina. He whipped out a splash of holy water and saw her skin bubble and heard her cries of pain. He knew that he couldn’t let her go now. Dean came over and grabbed her other wrist and restrained her to the wall, eventually chaining her to the fence. 

Korrina came back and continued to laugh with evil in it. Dean was getting tired of it and went to slug her in the face.

“Shut up bitch!”

She spat out the blood in her mouth and smiled at him showing the red stains in her teeth.

“Ha! You can’t tell me what to do.”

Castiel, who had been watching all of this go down, wanted to help but knew he would probably be hit by Dean. He began pacing nervously while the brothers were trying to figure out how to deal with her. They walked away from her, Dean then pointed his finger at Cas and said angrily to Sam,

“What is he doing here and why did you bring him?”

“Cas could feel your pain and came to help, he has a plan to save her.”

Dean looked at Cas and then looked back at Sam.

“What do you mean feel my pain? It’s not like we are bounded together.”

Korrina started snicker and they all looked at her.

“Oh Cas didn’t tell you... You two have what he calls “a profound bond”. Its more like when he saved you from hell and now you two are linked to each others emotions and wellbeing’s.”

Dean looked at Cas and walked up to him. He shoved him and demanded,

“Is that why I have feelings for you? Because of a bond?”

Cas paused and then looked up at him.

“No your feelings are real, mine I was not sure about.”

“Is that why you led me on?”

“Angel’s are not supposed to have feelings towards other, much less humans.”

“Then why did you return?”

Cas took a deep breath and exhaled,

“Because I felt your pain and I wanted to stop it...”

“Yeah I know about that! What elmf...”

Dean was abrupt by a kiss from him. He let it him stay on his lips, not sure about what to do next. Cas then slowly pulled away and whispered in his ear,

“I love you Dean Winchester.”

Hearing this right now was not the best time for him. But he didn’t know what Cas had done to himself. Cas tried to lift a hand to stroke Dean’s face only to be gripped tight around his wrist. He tried to contain the pain that was consuming him from but whimpers came out.

“Why are you crying you wuss? Angel’s aren’t supposed to...”

He stopped when he saw the slash on the wrist he was holding onto, it had begun to bleed again. He now knew what had happened.

“What did you do Cas?” he said as he let go of him and let him fell to his knees.

Cas held onto his wrist, trying to nurse it as the pain still plagued him. Dean got down to his level and asked him again,

“What. Did. You. Do?”

He couldn’t bare to look at Dean. He had betrayed him twice and now he was sacrificing himself to save him from years of torment. Cas had tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at Sam in the background. Then Dean looked and saw the blue vile in Sam’s hand. He looked back at Cas and kissed him hard.

“I forgive you.”

Dean got up and tripped on his feet trying to get to Sam. It was too late though. Sam had already thrown the vile containing Castiel’s grace and it exploded, releasing a cloud around Korrina.

“Sabe alut bein ra mae caune.”

Korrina began to wriggle around in the chains as the enochian words cut into her like tiny daggers. She cried,

“Please stop! I’ll leave I promise and I’ll never come back.”

“I’m not taking any chances bitch. Sabe alut bein ra mae caune...”

“Please! I’m begging you.”

“Fien brost grie sla rown...”

“Stop it! Ahhhhhhhhh!” she screeched as Sam said the final lines.

“Miness wir falco unia!”

There was lightning coming from inside her body and a flash from her core and then it all went out as the grace cloud thinned out and was blown away by a gust of wind. The girl’s head flopped down to her chest like a rag doll and her eyes where sealed shut. He went to check on her and felt that she had a pulse.

“She’s still alive,” he hollered at Dean and Castiel.

Sam then un-cuffed her and laid her down on the ground gently. He turned his attention back to his brother and Cas and came to Dean to help him back onto his feet. But Cas had helped him up already and they were hugging. Sam may not have seen what happened behind him, but he did see the forgiving nature come through them. He saw Cas planting a kiss on Dean’s lips and Dean cupping his face, bringing him closer, as he did. Sam never really understood the bond between them and he probably never would.

He walked up to them and cleared his throat to get their attention and they looked at him in a dumbfounded way. ‘Busted’ they both thought.

“I will never really understand you two and I will have to live knowing that forever.”

He started to guide them out of the alley and then heard rustling. They all turned around and saw that the girl had woken up, was on her feet and holding the switchblade knife in her hand. She had rivers flowing from her face. She approached them cautiously, pointed at Dean and then cried,

“How could you? Why would you? You were supposed to save me, not rape me.”

Dean was at a loss of words. Before he could respond the girl ran full speed at him, aiming the blade at his chest. He had no time to react and in the blink of an eye, Cas blocked him and took the blade into him.

 


	14. It's Ok, We'll Meet Again Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been hurt and it's bad. Is this it for him and Dean?

Sam came behind the girl as the knife suck into Cas and snapped her neck. She had been wasted by Korrina anyway and there was no repairs that could fix her.

Dean held onto Castiel as he sank into the ground in shock of what was happening. He couldn’t heal himself now that his grace was gone. He was bleeding out fast and uncontrollably. Dean took off his shirt to staunch the bleeding as best as he could, but he could see Cas’s face turn white. There was no escaping it, Cas was going to die in his arms.

Dean couldn’t contain himself and began to let all of emotions out. He was shaking hard and was holding on to Castiel for dear life. Cas could feel all of the tears falling onto his face and had to look up at his face. He raised his limp hand up and stroked Dean’s cheek, bringing him down to his face for a kiss.

“I love you. I will always choose you over everything.”

“I love you too Cas. Why do you have to go? I just got you back.”

“I don’t know. But I have one last thing to tell you.”

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes,

“What is it?”

Cas coughed and then said,

“It’s ok, we will meet again soon.”

He smiled and kissed him one last time before the light in his eyes went out and his head rolled down to his chest.

Dean closed his eyes and held onto his body tight and he sobbed loud enough for the whole block to hear him. Sam had nothing to say, he couldn’t believe that Cas was dead. He came to his brother’s side and held onto him for his safety. ‘This was the last straw for Dean,’ he thought, ‘This was it, he is going to kill himself.’ He let Dean hold onto Cas for a while but saw that they need to get back to life and move on.

“We need to salt and burn him now.”

Dean looked up at Sam and held Cas even closer to him.

“No you cant touch him, I won’t let you.”

“We have to move forward. You can’t hold onto him forever,” he said as he tried to pull him away from the body but there was no use fighting with him.

Dean was terrified of what was going to happen next. He picked himself up and carried Cas’s body and put it into the back row of the Impala. As he drove himself back to the motel, he could still feel the touch of Cas on his lips. It hurt even more now that that was the last thing he did to him with love. The whole situation was fucked up to begin with and now this was a new level of hurt.

He saw Sam driving behind him, keeping an eye on Dean and his driving, and couldn’t help but sense the feeling of overbearing. They got to the motel’s parking lot and parked their cars in the spaces. Sam got out first to get into the passenger’s side of the car. He had to explain what was going on in the motel.

“I need to tell you something,” he started.

Dean hadn’t even glanced at him but Sam knew that he would get that.

“There is a girl in there, her name is Kelly and she was possessed by Korrina first. You might recognize her from the diner last week.”

Dean was still staring out of the car at the window of the motel.

“She came to me for help and I have the doors and windows salted for her. She is still very shaken up about what happened to her and I think it would be best for her safety that she stays with us for a few days and I need you to be ok with it.”

Still not getting a response from Dean, Sam left the car and went inside the room. He wasn’t sure how long he would be in this trance. Dean never dealt with death well and this surely was a heavy blow for him. He lost his love to a girl that they had freed from a demon.

He was still in the car feeling numb and limp. Thoughts broke the flood gates in his mind. There was no escaping it, he was suicidal. Thoughts of death riddled his brain and he thought that he would go tonight. But he decided that he would sleep on it that night, hoping that he would wake up with his head clearer than right now.

That night Sam was more concerned about his brother than Kelly. But things started to turn around as he got to know Kelly. Sooner than later, old Kelly started to show through as she giggled and joked with him. She was the highlight of his night as they flirted even more with each other. It wasn’t until she kissed him that he needed to slow down. She looked hurt from his rejection.

“It’s not you Kelly I promise.”

He pulled her face towards him making her look at him.

“My brother is very hurt right now and I have to worry about him right now.”

It didn’t seem to make the rejection any better. Sam then smiled and kissed her lips.

“I really like you, but not right now.”

She brightened up a bit and swept her around his side and brought him close.

Dean had been seeing this through the blinds the next morning and couldn’t believe his eyes. Sam was acting like this hadn’t phased him at all. All the more gut wrenching for him than when he was being told to touch that girl. There was no way he could live knowing that Sam was picking up chicks right after the death of his loving angel.

He wanted to take it on Sam and the girl he was with. He wanted to take it out on his beloved Impala. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Dean sat on the hood of the car and soaked in the morning rays. Letting reality sink in that Cas was dead and there was no way to be with him. And then he remembered,

“It’s ok, we will meet again soon.”

Cas was in heaven, he just knew it. He knew Cas was waiting to be with him again, but he wanted to make it now then later. 

Dean waited for Sam and Kelly to leave the room and off to wherever they were heading out for a date for him to go back inside. When he heard the truck drive away, he cradled Cas’s body inside and laid him on the bed. Then he wrote a note, folded it and placed it on Sam’s bed. Dean pulled out a bottle of anti depressants and vicodin and took three of each with a glass of whisky. A quick painless death, he thought as he curled up next to the Cas.

Sam came back with Kelly a few hours later, opened the door and she screamed as she saw Dean and Cas together. He rushed to try and wake him up,

“Dean, Dean wake up! Don’t do this to me please!”

Sam was shaking his limp lifeless brother hoping to get him back. It wasn’t until he felt that his body was ice cold that he knew he was gone. Sam fell to the floor bawling his eyes out, seeing that his brother went off the deep end and did it. His own brother had taken his life because of his love for an angel. An angel for Christ’s sake. Kelly came to Sam’s side, holding onto him, making sure that he wouldn’t try to hurt himself as she got him onto his bed. 

Sam kept wiped his eyes dry when he couldn’t cry anymore. This was a true shock for him. His brother seemed so strong throughout everything that they had been through, but in the end he decided to Romeo and Juliet his death. He tried to gather himself but it wasn’t till Kelly picked up the note from the bed and handed it to him. He opened it and it read,

“Sammy, its been a rough life from the start and I’m glad I got to live it with you. By the time you’ve read this I’m probably dead and laying next Cas’s body. I chose this ending. Not because I had to, but because I wanted to. My soul is in heaven with Castiel now. I can’t wait to see you there in the next 40 years. Castiel said to me as he raised me and before he died that “It’s ok, we will meet again soon”. And you know what, it is. I can’t wait for you to spend your life with someone and give up hunting for them. That Kelly girl looks like a good match for you and I wish you the best with her. Your jerk brother, Dean.”

Sam sighed when he finished the letter. This was it, the start of his new life. It wasn’t the way he wanted to do it but it was and he had to embrace it.

He and Kelly called for a funeral cremation service to pick up the bodies. It wasn’t too hard for him to accept what had been going on. Sam had gone through so much grief from Dean’s depression that he had accepted that Dean would be hanging from a noose or have bits of brain splattered around the room at some point.

When he got the call to pick up his ashes, Sam paused and said to the director,

“Can you mix up some of those with Castiel’s and put those into an angel box and carve into it ‘A profound bond forever and ever’?”

“Sure we can. Anything else?”

“Nope, that is all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying not to sound like Twist and Shout with the letter, I promise. But I was inspired by it. Probably one of the best fan fictions I have ever read in my life.


	15. Epilogue

“You are having so much fun up here aren’t you Dean?” Castiel laughed.

He was being bathed in kisses all across his chest and his pants being groped in the crotch. Dean looked up and chuckled and gave Cas another sloppy kiss.

“Yes I am, I get to spend the rest of heaven’s life with you.”

“Lets take this to your bed this time. The back seat of the Impala was quite uncomfortable.”

“Shut up and blow me will you,” Dean moaned.

 

Sam and Kelly found out that when Korrina had forced her to be raped in the whore house, she had also become pregnant too. He told her that she had a choice but she chose to keep the baby. He married her a few months later when he realized that she was the one for him. When the day came that Kelly went into labor, Sam had a feeling that Dean was looking down at him and giving him the thumb’s up of approval. A little boy was born a few hours later. Kelly gave Sam complete control of the name since this wasn’t his biological child. All he could think about was the names Dean or Castiel. And then it hit him, he named their son Destiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. I had so much fun writing and I hope you had as much fun reading it. Leave a kudos or a comment for me to show your love. I hope to write another fan fiction soon.


End file.
